1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a semiconductor fabrication process, and, more particularly, to analyzing error signals based on fault detection in the semiconductor fabrication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive in the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability, and throughput of integrated circuit devices such as microprocessors, memory devices and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably.
These demands by the consumer have resulted in some improvements in the fir manufacture of semiconductor devices as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such semiconductor devices. Reducing the defects in the manufacture of these devices lowers the cost of the devices themselves. Accordingly, the cost of the final product incorporating these devices is also reduced, thus providing inherent monetary benefits to both the consumer and manufacturer.
The semiconductor manufacturing processes have become more reliable and robust over the past few years. In fact, today's semiconductor manufacturing processes may include an intricate network of multiple processing tools for manufacturing semiconductor devices. While the benefits of linking multiple processing tools are inherently obvious, there can, however, be some drawbacks, particularly from the standpoint of troubleshooting problems or faults. That is, determining the source of a fault that occurs during the semiconductor manufacturing process may prove to be challenging, as the fault may have occurred in any one of the several processing tools that operate on the semiconductor device along the way. Failing to identify the source of the problem expeditiously may naturally delay any potential corrective measures that can be taken to address the problem. Because of these delays, the operation of the semiconductor manufacturing process may be adversely affected, thereby resulting in a potential increase in costs for the manufacturer and consumer.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.